A new hero
by Bloodyravenheart13
Summary: Jinx feels awkward during the Titan's party. And after her kiss with Kid Flash... Her seeing Cyborg agian... Being surrounded by people who used to try to hunt her down. Nothing feels normal


**Here is another flinx fanfic ;) Hope you like**

I looked around… feeling nervous. I was surrounded by titans… Not normal for me. Especially since they're not all trying to drag me off to jail. Yep… it has come down to this. Me becoming a _hero. _It felt so strange for me…

Now I'm the one throwing bad guys into jail. After throwing a panicked into prison, me and the titans had packed back into the tower. They all went back to socializing. I went back to being alone in my corner.

"Hiding are we?" An all too familiar voice said from beside me. I tuned to smack right into Kid Flash. He grinned at me, a mischievous twinkle in his bright blue eyes. His arms coyly wrapped around my waist steadying me. His nose almost touching mine. I shrug myself from out of his grip…

"Only from you" I smirk. Glancing around to see if anyone had witnessed what had just happened… and got the wrong idea. When I was confident no one was paying attention to us I turned my attention back to the idiot in front of me.

"Well no matter where you run Jinxy, I will always catch you" He smiled at me. I rolled my eyes. _Did he think it would be so easy to woo me? _

"Only cowards _run_" I sneered.

"Why are you over here by yourself when there's a party going on all around you? Even Raven in joining in "

"Maybe because almost every single person at this party has at one point in their life time attempted to throw me in jail. Even though only the Teen Titans had succeeded"

"But there's no more reason for them to try to capture you, you're a good guy now"

"I doubt they want to believe that"

"I know you're a hero, that's enough for me Jinx" He grinned. _Did he ever stop smiling?_

"But it's not enough for them" I muttered. But as soon as the words escaped my mouth Kid Flash was pulling me by the hand into a group of heroes that consisted of Cyborg, Beastboy, Argent, Starfire,and Bumble Bee.

"Hey guys you know Jinx" Kid Flash laughed as he shoved me in front of him. Seconds later I was being crushed by one of Starfire's super hugs.

"Friend Jinx, it's so good to have you on the good side! Thank you ever so much in the battle with the brother hood of evil. You were magnificent" She screamed as she crushed me beneath her hug.

"Starfire… I kind of need to breathe" I choked out. Fighting the instinct to hex her for touching me.

"Easy Starfire" Cyborg laughed

"Sorry friend! But now that we are friends, I need to know _everything _about you!What's your favorite color, food, animal, song? Does it feel good being a hero? Do you know which team you will be assigned? "She spoke so fast I barley understood her. But I guess it was my turn to respond.

"Umm… Purple. Spaghetti. Cats. Hello by Evanescence. I guess. No." I answered her questions in order.

"Maybe you will assign to the Kid Flash's team." Starfire jumped with glee.

"Oh I hope so" I said sarcastically.

"But… Aren't the two of you an item" She asked confused. I felt myself blush.

"Well actually-" Kid Flash started… but I would _not_ let him finish that sentence.

"No we are not" I huffed. I was even angrier when everyone in the group looked surprised. Sure he gave her roses… And sure they kissed _once. _But he kissed her first… and she was in the heat of the moment after defeating the brotherhood of evil. But there was nothing more…

"Okaaaaaaay… awkward." Beastboy spoke to break the silence.

"So Jinx… Haven't really talked in a while… How you've been." Cyborg smiled shyly.

"I've been fine _Stone_" I hissed at him, making him flinch. Kid Flash just looked confused.

"Okay wait… You two knew each other more than enemies?" He asked looking back and forth between me and Cyborg. For once Cyborg stayed silent.

"A while back he infiltrated the Hive Academy and posed as a student" I said calmly.

"We were…." Cyborg trailed off.

"We went to a dance together… Nothing more. Nothing less" I hissed before stalking off. Refusing to stay in here any longer than I had too. When I made it to the edge of the island the base sat on I sat on a rock… gazing out to the water. I heard footsteps behind me. At first I thought it Cyborg. But I turned I see the speedster himself.

"You okay Jinx" He asked.

"I'm fine… I just need to be alone" Kid Flash ignored my hint and sat himself next to me. So close our knees were touching. I wanted to move myself away from his touch. But he would see my discomfort and translated that to that I felt something as his knee brushed mine. So I stayed put.

"So you and Cyborg…" I knew this was coming.

"We liked each other… Well at least I liked him. We went to the dance together. It was just a school crush. Besides… He was Titan. He was there for his gain."

"Ya… But you're a hero now too. Do you.. Do you still have feelings for him" Kid Flash asked. A look of pure sadness on his face.

"No. Any small feelings I had for him are gone." I sighed. A look of relief crossed Kid Flash's face.

"Then why… Back in there you said we weren't… But that kiss…" I felt heat rise to my face as he brought that up.

"I don't know what to feel Kid Flash. You kissed me…"

"But you kissed me back"

"It was in the heat of the moment"

"Our moment."

"Kid Flash…"

"I like you Jinx… Really like you. There's something more to you than you like to show." I stayed silent.

"I want to be with you Jinx…" He leaned in. Part of me wanted to hex him. To run. Trust was not a thing I gave out easily. But then his lips touched mine… Everything melted away. My lips parted along with his… His tongue grazed my lower lip begging for entrance. Which I eagerly replied. His tongue slid along mine in perfect balance. My body filled with passion and heat. My doubts dissipated like a mist. I wanted this… I wanted him… I wanted us. His hands slid across my back, comforting and strong. My hands ran wildly through his hair. As our tongues danced together in harmony…

"Whoa! I did not need to see that" Kid Flash and I separated to see Beast Boy gawking at us, his hands thrown up dramatically in an attempt to cover his eyes.

"Way to ruin the moment grass stain" Kid Flash growled.

"Sorry… Robin wants everyone back at the tower to announce teams" Beast Boy said quickly before running back towards the Tower. I turned to look at Kid Flash smiling at me.

"Race you back" He winked at me before speeding off his voice flying in the wind.

"Loser has to sleep in winner's bed tonight" I rolled my eyes at his request before walking back to the tower.

"Nice of you two to join us" Robin growled as I entered the main room behind Kid Flash.

"Now that you two are here we can announce our last team. Jinx, you will lead Teen Titans Alpha in Bright City. Your team will consist of Jericho, Herald, Argent, Hotspot, and Kid Flash." I turned to say something to my new team when a sudden burst of wind surrounded me and I found myself wrapped in Kid flash's arms on the top of Titans Tower.

"Looks like you're stuck with me slowpoke"

"I guess I am. And what's with slowpoke?" I smirk.

"You lost the race… Looks like I'll have company in bed tonight"

**Hate it? Love it? Review it! **


End file.
